Pump bottles can be found in a variety of places in a variety of fields. For example, pump bottles may be used to dispense a fluid such as liquid soap, antiseptic, or any other fluid.
Traditional pump bottles require placing a hand or other receptacle underneath the dispensing mouth of the pump bottle and pressing downward on the head of the pump bottle to dispense a fluid into the hand or receptacle.
However, different users may have different needs with respect to the amount of fluid needed. With traditional pump bottles, the user may attempt to partially press down the head of the pump bottle to dispense a desired amount, which results in an imprecise delivery. In applications where a precise amount of fluid is desirable such a delivery system may be ineffective and could potentially cause damage if an improper quantity of fluid is provided for a specific application.